When Life Gives You Gorgeous Roomates
by rainkissed-vampire
Summary: Continued story under account WAZAM.
1. Ugh!

Hey!:) Okay, let's hope this story goes good. I'm sorry I haven't really updated Irony, My Dear Friend. I actually have it all written down in my head. I just don't know exactly how to put it down into words. Don't worry, the third chapter should be up in a few days.

So this story is reverse, kind of. Edward and everyone will be all human, but they won't be related.

I got inspired cause I was playing Kingdom Hearts, and I thought it would be a cool idea. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)**

* * *

_"Why are you moving away, pretty Belle?" my 6-year-old best friend asked sadly._

_I sat down in the sand box with him, his big green eyes starting to glisten with tears._

_"I don't know. I'm moving to a place called Pheonix," I explained._

_"My mommy says that I'll be back one day, don't worry," I said, ruffling his auburn hair._

_He scrunched up his nose and moved to fix it again. I giggled._

_He let out a full-blown grin and grabbed my small hand. "I like you, Belle. I don't want you to go," he said sadly._

_I blushed and felt a surge of happiness go through my small body. "I like you too," I looked back to see my mom in the car ushering me to come back in the car._

_"I have to go now," I said sadly._

_"I'm gonna miss you, Belle," he said as he hugged me quickly and kissed my cheek._

_I blushed and touched my cheek. His face was also red as he looked at my reaction. "You better not forget me!" I said sternly._

_"I won't!" he smiled cheekily. "Just don't forget about me!"_

_I giggled. "I'll come back one day for you, I promise."_

_I looked at the object in my hand and smiled at him. "Here," I said, handing him a silver half-moon keychain_

_He took it and looked at me in confusion. _

_"It's a promise that I'll come back!" I stated._

_He grinned and put the keychain in his pocket and gave me a blue half-moon moon keychain that fit perfectly with the one I had. _

_"Bye, Belle," he smiled, fading away._

_"Bye --"_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I woke up with a jolt, finding my cheek sore from being pressed to the glass window of my mom's car.

I always have this dream, about the red haired boy with the green eyes. What's his name? I always wake up right before I say his name. I've had this dream a lot lately. I took out said blue keychain and stared at it. Would he hate me if I didn't remember his name? He probably already forgot about me. But I'm still gonna find him one day.

"Oh good, Bella. You're awake. We're almost to your new boarding school in Forks," my mom chirped.

I looked out the window and started seeing a big area with a lot of green and bushes and buildings. However, the sun wasn't out because the clouds were covering it. This wasn't like the Forks I remembered. Huh...must be global warming or something.

Finally, I saw big silver gates with two security guards in the front. I lowered the glassy window and could see a bunch of high schoolers carrying around bags through the large grassy area beyond. I saw laughing and fun and a lot of people that were completely lost.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Bella? I mean, you can still change your mind. You can come back to Pheonix with me and you can stay home and go to school instead of staying at this boarding school," she offered.

I smiled at her, "Thanks mom, but really I think this is good. Thank you for the ride."

I got out with my mom and she helped me take out my large green suitcase. She gave me a big hug and then held on to my shoulders.

"Okay, so tuition is already paid for the whole year, and your dad and I will send you money if you need it. Do you still have the envelope?" she asked.

I took out the envelope with extra money from my purse. "Yeah, I do. Don't worry, I'll find a job and I'll get some money soon."

She smiled, "No pressure if you don't find any soon. We'll cover for you. And anything you buy from the school will already be paid for, so don't worry honey."

I smiled and hugged her again.

"Okay, bye mom," I said, as I started rolling my suitcase to the gates.

"Bye honey, stay in touch. Make good choices!" she yelled.

Uuuugggh! Mooooom. I sighed.

I arrived to the gates and told the guards my name. They checked their papers and let me in. I looked at all the building and sighed.

Oh boy. That was intense.

There was easily, like, 10 buildings there. This looked more like a college than a boarding school.

Okay, well, the registration paper said that the administration office was the biggest building in the middle. I walked inside and smiled at the lady in the front desk.

"Oh hello there, sweetie. Are you new?" she smiled.

"Yes," I said.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked as she put her fingers on the keyboard of the computer.

"Isabella Swan," I stated.

She then printed out my schedule and gave the the keys to my dorm.

"If you have any problems, please notify us immediatley," she said.

"Okay," I said and walked out.

I stopped once I was outside and looked at the map I got from the office. Where were the dorm buildings again? I started to walk to the left, when suddenly a large body crashed into mine, causing both of us to fall to the ground.

"Ouch!" I squealed, looking at the source of the collision.

My eyes widdened. He was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. His red-brown hair, his eyes so deep and mysterious and green, his skin was a beautiful pale white, his-

"Hey, next time, why don't you watch where you're going?" he spat out rudely, his eyes glaring daggers at me.

My jaw dropped.

What the flip?!

"Don't you have any manners?" I spat back.

He stood up in one fluid motion and didn't even offer his hand. He gave one look at me, gave one pained expression, and walked away. I was angry! I was pissed! What the hell was that?! He is not so gorgeous anymore! Whoever he was, I don't care. I hope I never have to see his face again.

Just then, I saw a shadow, and looked up to find a pale girl with short black hair in front of me.

"Hi there!" she chirped.

"Um..hi," I said.

"I really like your shorts, they're mega cute! So what are you doing on the floor?" she asked with a giggle.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Some rude guy bumped into me."

"Oh dear. Would you like hand?" she asked, handing her hand to me.

I grabbed it and flinched inwardly. It was so cold! She helped me up easily and I dusted myself off.

"So, would you like a tour? I've been here since freshmen year so I know this school inside out! I'm Alice Brandon, by the way. What's your name?" she rambled with a smooth, fluid voice.

I was shocked, but extremely grateful for her help. "I'm Bella Swan. And yeah, I think that'd be nice. It's pretty big around here," I laughed nervously.

"Great! Alrighty, Bella. Here let me help you with this," she grabbed my big suitcase and started rolling it around with amazing strength. She was so small, I thought she would break when she tried to carry it.

I quickly caught up with her as she started to explain what building was what, and where the best place was to get food, and things like that. I also noticed that I would get incredulous looks by passing students. I felt nervous, I never got looks like that. Especially by boys. I instantly regreted wearing shorts today.

However, talking with Alice definitely was fun. She wasn't like most people I know who are quiet and take time to trust. She was really easy to talk to. I found myself in a light conversation with her about school and where I came from and all that jazz.

"Well, this is the dorm building you're staying at, the Hart building. I stay in this building too. What's your number?" she asked.

I looked at my key. "C-16"

She squealed. "I'm on C-26! You're on the third floor. Here, I'll help you out," she grabbed my wrist carefully and pulled me along with my bag.

When we entered the building, I saw some boys hanging out in the lounge area. I suddenly grew confused.

"Hey Alice?" I asked as she pulled me through the elevator.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"Why are there boys here?" I asked.

"Oh! Right. The York building, one of the boy dorm buildings, is under construction cause of some loose wirings or something. So they moved them to this building. But don't worry, the dorms have private bathrooms so it won't be awkward," Alice explained.

"Oh, okay."

The elevator dinged, and we stepped out to the third floor. In the wide hallway, there were some open doors and some people getting in and people just walking. Alice then led me to a door in the middle that had a silver plate on the door that read C-16.

"Alrighty, Bella! This is your stop," she stated.

"Thank you, Alice. You have no idea how much you helped me," I smiled.

"Anytime! I like you, Bella. I want you to meet my friends! They'll love you, we should totally hang out," she exclaimed, waving her arms around.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'd like that."

She grinned a perfectly white smile. "Gimme your phone, I'll put myself in!"

We exchanged phones and put each other's numbers in the address book. Once I had my cell phone back, I put it back in my pocket.

"Okay, so right now it's 12:00 PM. Since this is move-in day, we have free all day until tomorrow. Tomorrow is the actual first day. How about you meet me and my friends for lunch at 1:00? Then I can help you with your schedule and stuff. Yes or yes?" she said.

"Awesome blossom! We're gonna meet in front of the cafeteria, remember where it is?" she asked.

I nodded. "Alrighty! Hope your roomie isn't a drag. Good luck settling in. Bye Bella. Text me!" she exclaimed, as she walked away with her extremely stylish dress and high heels.

Well, that was definitely interesting.

I opened the door to my dorm and brought my bag in. The room was actually _very_ spacious. It had two twin beds, a desk wide desk and two chairs, a mini kitchen area, two closets, one bathroom, and some tables with couches. I put my bag next to the empty bed and looked at the one next to mine.

Wow. So I'm guessing that she really likes masculine colors on her bed sheets. My roomie was pretty organized, but I saw that there was big shoes in front of the closet and comforter that was blue with thin white stripes.

Just then, the bathroom door opened. I turned around and my mouth fell open.

_His_ fell open as well as we both looked at each other in disgust. I could NOT forget that red hair and those green eyes!

We both rose our arms to point at each other and yelled,

"YOU?!"

* * *

I think we all know who this drop-dead gorgeous roomie is.;) Haha! I like how I wrote it down. So far so good. Tell me if you like it! Reviews make me happy!:)

**WAZAM**


	2. Hello, I'm Hungry

Hey!:) Okay, some good responses for the first chapter, so I guess I'll continue it.:) I'm writing chapter 3 to Irony, My Dear Friend as we speak. So don't you worry, darlings.:D And you might even get a little bit of Edward's point of view in it.;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own this plot. Me, WAZAM. and rain-kissed vampire technically. whatevs.:)**

* * *

_Just then, the bathroom door opened. I turned around and my mouth fell open._

_His fell open as well as we both looked at each other in disgust. I could NOT forget that red hair and those honey eyes!_

_We both rose our arms to point at each other and yelled,_

_"YOU?!"_

"What are you doing in my dorm?!" I yelled angrily.

"Your dorm? This is MY dorm!" the boy yelled.

I groaned and sat on the bed. "Isn't it restricted to have two sexes in the same dorm?" I asked.

"Apparently not," he said rudely.

I scoffed.

"Hey, what perfume are you wearing?" he asked all of a sudden.

"You're asking me about my perfume when you obviously see the situation we're in? Ugh! Fine, if you're not gonna fix it, I will," I said, getting off the bed and heading towards the door.

"I want to fix it too!" he yelled back and walked behind me.

We both went straight to the administration office and looked the front desk lady straight in the eye.

"Ma'am, there's a problem," I said, annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem?" she asked, a little scared.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Please excuse her, she has no decensy."

I swear, smoke would've come out of my ears if it was possible.

"You see, we've been assigned to the same room," he started.

The lady's eyes started to widden in curiosity.

"Yes, so you see, I really don't want to be stuck with him-," I pointed at him, "-in a dorm for a year."

She tapped on her computer. "What are your names?"

"Edward Cullen," he said, so smoothl- STOP IT!

"Isabella Swan," I said.

We looked at each other as she typed, glaring daggers.

"Edward?" I snickered at his old-fashioned name.

He hmphed! and smirked right after, "Isabella."

"It's Bella!" I retorted.

"Oh yes, I see the problem. Let me contact the principle, he can handle this. One moment please," she called the principle and then led us to his room.

"In here, dearies," she opened the door and we both walked in. Then the front desk lady closed the door with a:

**SWING!**

**Shut.**

**Silence..**

**Silence..**

"_WHAT?!"_

_"But Mr. Barns-"_

_"It's against the rules!"_

_"You and your damn rules, _Isabella_!"_

_"Shut it, Eddie! Sir, you can't possibly-"_

_"Sir, we can't be in the same dorm-"_

_"Isn't there something you could-"_

_"She's a disgrace to all women!"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Well, YOUR FACE!"_

_"My face? What is that? A "your mom" but in reverse?"_

_"Yes! On account that...your face looks like a rabbit in pain right now."_

_"Oh wow, very mature! What are you, five?"_

_"Six, actually. I'm six, Edward!"_

_"For the love of-"_

_"Sir, please, can't you-_

**_"QUIEEEEEEET!"_**

**Silence...**

**Silence...**

Edward and I left the room, totally upset.

"There has to be _some_ room available_,_ how is there none available?" I groaned as we walked outside.

"Yeah well, there's not. And there's no way I can move in with my friends cause they're way too messy and plus the counselors check in on us at night," he stated, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Why would they do that?" I asked.

"Because there's no boys allowed in the girl's dorms after 9..." he said, the meaning of it sinking in.

"OH wow! That's ironic," I cried.

He laughed, something I didn't expect. Probably being sarcastic or something. Suddenly I checked my phone: 12:55.

"Oh my gosh, I have to go," I said, running to the opposite direction.

"Um, okay?" Edward said.

I ran, surprisingly not tripping over my feet, and finally made it to the cafeteria. No sign of Alice, though. I walked around the cafeteria building and saw the back of Alice's head near some benches and three other people with her. I gulped, swallowed my nervousness, and walked to them. Alice turned before I could even tap her on the shoulder and smiled brightly.

"Bella!" she exclaimed and ran to hug me.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the group.

My god, they were all beautiful! I felt self-concious again all of a sudden.

"Okay, gang, this is Bella! The girl I was telling you about," Alice introduced.

"Oh yeah, the girl that Emmett made a song for?" the blonde male snickered.

"Awww yeah! Rhianna, all the way," the one called Emmett said.

"Under my Umbrella-BELLA-BELLA-eh-eh-eh. Under my Umbrella-BELLA-BELLA-is-the-e-e-eeerrree," Emmett started singing in the female voice she could.

Everyone started laughing, "What the hell, Emmett?"

I couldn't control my giggles. Okay, so it wasn't gonna be awkward or anything. Phew.

"Emmett, baby, please. You can't sing like Rhianna," the beautiful blonde girl groaned as she hugged his shoulder.

Alice squealed, "Okay, okay. Introduction time!"

The three stood up and introduced themselves.

"I'm Jasper."

"I'm Rosalie."

"I'm hungry!"

Everyone stared at Emmett stupidly. He raised his hands up in defense, "Whaaaat? I am! I'm sorry, Bella. My name is Emmett, and I'm hungry."

"Hello, Emmett," everyone, including me, said like in a rehab groups.

"Heeeeey! Wait just a darn second!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Where is Edward?" Alice asked, her arms crossed.

"Edward?" I asked, hoping it wasn't-

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late," Edward Cullen panted as he stood in front of Alice.

We took one look at each other and yelped, "YOU?!"

Alice grinned evily. "Oh, what's this? You know each other? Are you guys pointing and yelling because you can't believe how hot the both of you are and you can't wait to get married and have 100 pretty babies?"

Everyone stared at her ridiculously.

"No! What are you talking about? I can't stand her!" Edward groaned.

I stuck out my tounge.

Jasper came in between the two of us. "Whoa whoa, calm down. What's with the tension?" he asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, Edward. Did something bite you in the ass?" Emmett laughed.

Edward scowled and crossed his arms, regaining his posture.

"No," Edward replied.

I wanted to cry in frustration. Ugh! The nerve of some people.

"Don't worry, Bella. Edward's just been having a bad day. It's not personal," Rosalie explained.

Edward glared at me and I stuck out my tounge.

"Yeah, he's had a _really_ bad day, apparently. Was it James?" Emmett asked, slapping Edward's back rather loudly.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Edward started.

"Okay! Then let's go eat," Alice said, as she smiled wickedly.

"I think she has something up her sleeve," Jasper whispered to Rosalie loud enough for me to hear.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. We ate at the Subway inside of the school grounds, and it was pretty good. In the meantime Rosalie and Alice explained where my classes were, and that apparently I had some classes with them. I didn't talk to Edward, and niether did he. We were both in two different worlds.

After lunch, they gave me a more detailed tour and we even went outside and they showed me the little there was of Forks. And then we came back into the school grounds by 6 and we all went our seperate ways. Alice and Rosalie were in my dorm building (as well as _Edward_), but Jasper and Emmett were in the other boy dorm building that wasn't destroyed. Just my luck.

Alice and Rosalie dropped me off at my room and I went inside to find Edward taking off his shirt.

"Ew! I don't need to see that!" I exclaimed, closing my eyes.

He chuckled and I opened my eyes. Wow. His chest. His abs. Those _arms_!

"Admit it, I'm not that ugly looking, am I?" he teased.

"Ugh! Whatever. I've seen better," I said. Which was soooo not true.

He feigned a look of hurt. "Oh really? That is a total lie, Isabella Swan," he laughed.

I glared at him and went to my bag and started un-packing things. Just when I was about to take out my underwear to put it in the drawers, I looked up at him and found him staring.

_Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest. Don't look at his chest._

"Will you please go take a shower, perv? You kinda smell," I pinched my nose to emphasize.

Edward gave me an annoyed look. "What, you don't like my man stink?" he teased as he entered the shower.

"No!" I said as he closed the bathroom door.

When he finally came out, drops of water falling from his hair to his body and a towel low on his waist, I was already done packing everything into my closet and drawers and reading a book. I couldn't help but stare a little at the drops of water grazing his toned chest and abs.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my state.

"You wanna take a picture, maybe?" Edward chuckled as he walked to his closet.

"I'm so sure!" I retorted, that stupid little phrase got stuck to me. I heard it a lot today.

"How sure are you?" he smirked as he opened his closet.

I scoffed and grabbed my pj's. "Why don't you just stare at the mirror and fall in love, Edward?"

He laughed loudly right before I closed the door to the bathroom.

When I came back, I found him sitting on his bed in basketball short-length blue shorts. He was on his laptop typing something.

"Hey Edward?" I asked as I stood in next to the bathroom door frame.

He looked up from his screen and looked at me in a way that made me feel self-concious. He didn't look away, though!

"Edward!" I screeched as I looked down. I didn't forget to put on my shorts did I? No. Phew!

"Huh?" he asked, dumbstruck.

I laughed. "You didn't, umm...tell them that we're roomies, did you?" I asked. I really didn't want them to know. I didn't want to start a whole riot with Alice.

"No way! I don't wanna start a whole riot with Alice," he replied.

Oh wow. Get out of my head, hottie!

"Oh okay. Good. I think we should just, not tell them. If that's okay with you," I said, grabbing my towel from the floor and starting to walk to my closet.

"Hey Bella? I know we started off on the wrong foot. I was just having a really horrible day. I'm not usually that rude. Will you forgive me and start over?" Edward asked, shutting his laptop and standing up next to his bed.

I turned around in surprise. He looked genuine, so I smiled and started to walk forward to him.

"I think we should. I was reall-AAHHH!" just then, my foot caught onto the strap of Edward's backpack that was _conviniently _placed in between our beds and fell. I pouted in the slight pain when suddenly I heard him chuckle a little. Then, realization dawned on me!

"You jerk! You did that on purpose!" I yelled.

He put his hands up in innocence. "I swear it wasn't me! I'm sorry, I'm not used to other people living with me," he said, offering his hand.

I huffed and held it. I felt sparks shoot up my arm as he helped me up. I ignored them, however.

"I don't believe you. Now earning my trust is going to be way harder," I scolded as I walked to my bed and untucked the bed.

"It wasn't even my fault! Don't be so spoiled, Bella," Edward exhaled in slight annoyance.

"Spoiled?" I asked in disbelief.

"No! That's not what I meant. I-...." Edward sighed and walked to his bed to get under the covers just as I did.

"How about I try tomorrow again?" he asked, smiling at me goofily.

I smiled in amusement. "Okay, deal."

"Awesome. So uh, are you gonna stay up? I'm gonna go to sleep," Edward stated.

"No, I'm gonna sleep too," I replied and put my head on the pillow. Wow, it was really soft.

"Okay, then I'm gonna turn off the light," he said as he extended his arm and turned off the lamp that was in the night stand in the middle of the beds.

The room was enveloped with darkness except for the light that came from the light curtain of the wide window. I started to close my eyes as I sighed. I was very tired.

"Night, Bella," Edward mumbled as he positioned himself to sleep.

"Night," I replied and let sleep envelop me.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Bella?"_

_I looked around but only saw white._

_"Who's there?"_

_"It's me, Bella!" the little boy's voice said._

_"The boy I made a promise to?" I asked._

_"The boy? Wait, you don't remember my name?" he asked sadly._

_"I'm sorry! What's your name? Please tell me!" I pleaded._

_"Well what's the fun in that? It would be cheating if I told you. Guess!"_

_"Uh...Harry?"_

_"Try something less Harry Potter, Bella!" the boy giggled._

_I was silent in thought._

_"Alright I'll give you a hint. It starts with an E!" he said._

_"Wait, an E?"_

_"Wake up Bella" he said._

_"No! Tell me your name, please," I pleaded._

_"Bella, wake up! You're gonna be late!" the boy's voice transformed to a much older, and a very smooth and charming voice._

_"What?"_

"Wake up Bella!" the yell was clear in my ear.

I woke up to find Edward, already dressed, shaking my shoulders. I shot up and looked at the clock: 7:20.

"At what time does school start?" I asked, in panic.

"The late bell rings at 7:45. Don't worry, you should be thanking my very loud voice. You talk in your sleep, did you know that? It took a while for my voice to overpower yours," he teased.

I blushed and groaned. "Sorry!"

"It's fine, now get ready," he said as he moved to put his things in his bag.

I nodded and opened my closet.

Alrighty, first day of school. Joy.

* * *

I didn't want to make it too long because I wanted for you guys to read this while I finished chapter 3 of Irony, My Dear Friend. I haven't given up on it! I have some surprises in there for you guys.;) So the next chapter will be a little longer, hopefully. This was just a filler chapter, kind of. Reviews make me happy.:)

**WAZAM**


	3. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT!**

I finally recovered my e-mail and password for my original account: rainkissed-vamprie. I will be using that account and will continue Irony, My Dear Friend and When Life Gives You Gorgeous Roomates on that account. I also have another story that I wanted to continue that was on that account. I will change my penname to WAZAM and this account to rainkissed-vamprie. So just look up WAZAM again, and it'll probably be my old account.

So to clear things up:

I will be deleting these stories here but I will continue them in my other account. By the time you read this, the author should be rainkissed-vampire. Look up WAZAM, and that's where I'll be.:) Thank you so much for my readers and reviewers. I hope to see you in my other account!

-WAZAM


End file.
